Race Wish
by Foxx-sama
Summary: Versailles / Kamijo/Hizaki, Jasmine You/Teru, Juka/Hizaki. / AU, Lemon / Seigneur Kamijo visite un de ses fiefs, dans lequel trois jolies baronnes sont à marier. Mais un tailleur de pierre tombe amoureux de celle qu'il convoite, et la guerre se déclenche.
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Race Wish

**Chapitres :** 01/??

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon/AU

**Disclaimer : **Les membres de la Sherow Artists Society ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Note : **Ma première "vraie" fanfiction sur Versailles... L'histoire se déroule dans un univers médiéval, et non celui du groupe.

* * *

Cette histoire se déroule dans un royaume lointain et méconnu, à l'époque où les chevaliers défendaient encore l'honneur de leur seigneur en ornant leur chevaux des couleurs de la guerre. Il n'y avait dans le petit fief dont je vais vous conter l'histoire qu'une cité construite de nombreux siècles auparavant, et quelques villages éparpillés au sein d'une plaine à peine fertile, seule terre habitable au beau milieu d'une chaîne de montagne.

Ce fief, autrefois gouverné par un vieux baron, avait suscité maintes fois la convoitise des ducs alentour. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une petite terre au milieu des pics enneigés, mais elle constituait un point stratégique au coeur des rivalités entre les seigneurs environnants. C'est donc ainsi que le petit fief épuisa ses maigres ressources, dans une guerre contre de belliqueux voisins, une guerre qui emporta l'âme du vieux baron et apporta au peuple déjà exsangue la misère et la promesse d'un avenir bien douloureux.

La baronne, malgré son âge et le deuil qui l'accablait, prit la régence du fief qui se trouvait désormais sous sa responsabilité. Elle avait enfanté trois fils, trois merveilles qu'elle refusait de voir entrainés dans l'horreur de la guerre; un garçon en âge de se battre, le second tout juste en âge d'apprendre à lire, et un cadet qui marchait à peine. Mais comme par miracle, les agressions cessèrent peu à peu et les ducs des fiefs voisins défilèrent au château, offrant à la veuve leur soutient moral et des promesses de demande en mariage, lorsque le temps du deuil serait passé.

Une simple alliance suffirait à tout détruire... la baronne en avait conscience. Son peuple n'était pas encore assez fort pour être prêt à affronter une deuxième guerre, et un mariage avec un des ducs voisins déclencherait immanquablement l'ire de tous les autres. Ils n'avaient cessé leurs attaques que pour prendre avec douceur ce qu'ils avaient essayé de réclamer dans la violence, mais un seul faux pas et les agressions reprendraient. La baronne tenait entre ses mains l'avenir de tout un peuple et plutôt que chercher refuge au château d'un duc voisin, laissant ses gens mourir sous la main de ceux qui convoitaient sa terre, elle fit le serment trouver la solution la plus favorable et de rester jusqu'à la mort dans le château qui l'avait vu naître.

Mais l'échéance ne pouvait pas être retardée indéfiniment... La baronne était face à un choix, qu'elle l'accepte ou non, et la maladie qui l'affligeait depuis la mort de son mari menaçait de l'emporter rejoindre le défunt baron dans sa tombe. A sa mort, le fief serait probablement voué à une destruction certaine, sans cesse en guerre à cause des seigneurs qui le convoitaient. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution : accepter tant qu'il en était encore temps les avances d'un des chevaliers qui la courtisaient, ou trouver une héritière pour être convoitée à sa place.

C'est ainsi que la baronne fit entrer dans son château les plus belles jeunes filles du pays, les plus raffinées, dans l'espoir d'en trouver une qui saurait se conduire en régente et choisir avec raison un seigneur à épouser, un homme qui saurait protéger sa terre. Cela dura de longues semaines, dans le plus grand secret, mais pas une ne convenait. La baronne vit des dizaines et des dizaines de filles, plus jolies les unes que les autres, sans jamais trouver l'équilibre parfait entre grâce et distinction -- l'équilibre parfait qui aurait pu faire d'une simple paysanne son héritière.

Puis un jour, une personne pour le moins inattendue se présenta dans le grand salon du château, emportant avec elle un parfum de rose. La baronne vit d'abord entrer une silhouette élégante, vêtue d'un manteau noir et d'une robe parme, qui s'inclina avec grâce devant elle. Puis la silhouette se redressa lentement, les yeux baissés vers le sol et découvrit lentement son visage, maquillé avec soin, ainsi que ses longs cheveux arrangés en une coiffure complexe.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" avait demandé la baronne, en oubliant jusqu'à ses manières, bien trop surprise par l'apparition qui se tenait devant elle. La personne qui avait réussi à tant surprendre la veuve malade inclina sa tête sur le côté en un mouvement gracieux, ses iris noirs fixant avec une intensité déstabilisante les prunelles claires de la baronne.

"Je ne suis pas votre future héritière, mais je viens vous apporter une solution et vous aider si vous le voulez bien," avait murmuré une voix grave, bien trop basse pour appartenir à celle d'une femme. La baronne avait frémit et fixé sans comprendre le visage qui lui faisait face, troublée par une telle révélation. Qu'un homme puisse à ce point se donner une apparence féminine et entretenir une grâce digne des princesses les plus courtisées, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru... mais un peu d'espoir commençait à refaire surface, et la veuve s'autorisa un maigre sourire. Si un homme pouvait à ce point ressembler à une délicate jeune fille, quel besoin avait-elle de chercher une héritière alors qu'elle possédait trois fils ?

Sans compter que la baronne avait toujours caché l'existence de ses descendants, par crainte qu'ils ne deviennent la proie des seigneurs voisins, et qu'il lui restait sans doute assez de temps à vivre encore... assez pour éduquer ses héritiers à devenir de parfaites héritières, à grandir en trois demoiselles qui charmeraient le monde par leurs grâces. Pourquoi irait-elle chercher une héritière parmi les paysannes si elle disposait de trois fils, d'assez de temps, et d'un personnage fort étrange qui semblait malgré tout prêt à l'aider ?


	2. SUZERAIN

**Titre : **Race Wish

**Chapitres :** 02/??

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon/AU

**Disclaimer : **Les membres de la Sherow Artists Society ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Note :** Etant donné que les "baronnes" ne le sont pas vraiment, j'ai essayé d'utiliser des pronoms féminins pour les désigner lorsqu'elles sont vues à travers les yeux de quelqu'un qui ne connait pas leur petit... secret. J'espère que ça ne fait pas trop bizarre...

**Note (bis) :** J'ai conscience que cette fic présente un peu Hizaki comme quelqu'un de trop "parfait". Je vais essayer de lui coller des défauts mais vu mon adoration pour lui, ça risque d'être délicat. **  
**

* * *

De nombreuses années s'étaient écoulées et un parfum de fête et de fleurs flottait sur le fief aux trois baronnes. Depuis un long mois, la cité se préparait à fêter dignement le vingtième anniversaire de la plus jeune des trois soeurs régentes et des artisans étaient venus de partout proposer leurs oeuvres au château, cherchant à s'attirer les faveurs de la jeune baronne, les murs de la ville avaient été décorés et des bouquets de lis et de roses trônaient aux fenêtres.

Ce soir-là, deux jours seulement avant la fête, les villageois étaient rassemblés aux portes de la ville pour attendre l'arrivée d'un personnage important, le fils du suzerain, qui fêtait officiellement sa montée sur le trône paternel et cherchait désormais à combler le vide de son grand lit à baldaquins. Il avait tant entendu parler de la beauté exceptionnelle des trois baronnes, dans ce petit fief qu'il venait d'acquérir, qu'il avait renoncé à prendre femme sur ses terres pour préférer profiter du droit d'hommage et ainsi épouser de force l'une des trois demoiselles dont on vantait partout les charmes.

Et le village était en liesse... La majeure partie des paysans étaient dépassés par les engrenages complexes de la féodalité, ignorant tout des droits et des devoirs unissant vassaux et suzerains, si bien qu'on les entendait parfois parler avec émerveillement de ce jeune seigneur nouvellement nommé qui venait à l'autre bout de ses terres pour conquérir une des trois baronnes. Seuls les officiers du château ainsi que quelques proches des trois soeurs voyaient cette visite de courtoisie d'un mauvais oeil, désapprouvant l'union inévitable qui signifierait le départ d'une des régentes.

You était l'un d'entre eux, immobile et légèrement tendu, debout derrières les trois beautés qu'il avait lui-même éduquées à l'époque où une reine sur le point de mourir lui avait confié ses fils. Il chérissait comme les siens ces enfants désormais devenus adultes et aurait tout donné plutôt que de voir l'un d'eux se marier de force, mais la politique d'un fief aussi petit et fragile que le leur nécessitait des sacrifices. Même s'il se serait volontiers donné à la place d'un de ses protégés, son âge dépassait de quelques années celui du jeune suzerain et pas un homme ne voudrait épouser une femme plus vieille que lui -- à fortiori une femme à la voix grave et masculine d'une manière aussi flagrante que l'était celle de You.

L'habilleur des trois "baronnes" poussa un soupir, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre de ses protégés, essayant de se souvenir d'eux le plus possible avant le départ inévitable de celui qui serait choisit. L'aîné était presque tranquille puisqu'il était déjà un peu plus vieux que le suzerain, mais le cadet et son autre frère avaient tous deux une beauté androgyne et ensorcelante qui ne laissait pas les hommes indifférents. Autrefois chargé de donner au fief trois héritières convoitées, You avait presque trop bien accomplit sa tache, scellant ainsi le destin de ces trois hommes désormais condamnés à être des femmes.

"Je me demande s'il est beau !" s'exclama soudain Kaya, le deuxième fils de l'ancienne baronne et aussi le plus extraverti. Sa voix androgyne lui permettait toutes les audaces, son rire cristallin passant aisément pour celui d'une femme, et il ne se privait pas de faire la cour aux hommes à la place de ses deux frères qui ne le pouvaient.

L'aîné, debout près de Kaya, soupira et secoua la tête. Il n'était pas dupe et avait compris aussi bien que You les desseins du suzerain en visite, malgré l'insouciance de son jeune frère et la naïveté de leur cadet. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire, inclinant doucement la tête sur le côté pour tourner son visage vers ceux de ses frères. Il croisa le regard de You, sourit, et celui-ci eut un pincement au coeur; le plus jeune de ses protégés était celui qu'il avait le moins envie de voir offert à un autre homme, celui dont il voulait plus que tout préserver l'innocence.

"Il vient ici pour prendre femme," murmura soudain une voix basse et sombre, qu'on entendait d'ordinaire rarement en dehors des murs du château. "L'une de nous trois sera mariée au suzerain." Le sourire de Kaya s'évanouit presque instantanément et You se tourna vers l'aîné des trois frères qui venait de prendre la parole, Mana. Le visage de celui-ci était inexpressif comme à son habitude mais une étincelle de haine brillait dans ses yeux sombres, faisant frissonner l'habilleur, qui soudain n'enviait plus d'aucune façon la place de leur seigneur.

You se tourna vers le cadet, légèrement inquiet. Il avait toujours cherché à préserver le plus jeune des intrigues politiques qui étaient le lot quotidien des barons, tout en sachant qu'il faudrait un jour ou l'autre le confronter à la dure réalité des choses. Et à voir le visage de l'androgyne, son regard tourné vers le sol et ses lèvres légèrement plissée en une moue soucieuse à l'idée qu'il faudrait bientôt que lui ou Kaya épouse un autre homme, You regretta subitement d'avoir voulu tant le ménager.

Soudain, une clameur s'éleva du peuple, pressé aux portes de la ville pour voir arriver le jeune suzerain. On entendait à peine un léger bruit de sabots sur la route principale mais cela suffisait à faire applaudir certains villageois, arrachant un sourire aux lèvres de Kaya qui contemplait la joie des paysans de ses terres.

Le cadet, quant à lui, semblait avoir tout oublié du mariage prochain qui sacrifierait sa liberté ou celle de son aîné. Il souriait largement, son regard balayant la foule, comme si le bonheur de son peuple nourrissait le sien et que le reste n'avait plus la moindre importance. You soupira à nouveau devant ce spectacle et secoua doucement la tête, croisant le regard de Mana qui, il le savait, partageait la même pensée que lui.

A leurs yeux, le cadet des trois prétendues baronnes était bien trop flexible, trop docile pour être déjà marié à un inconnu, fut-il leur suzerain. L'androgyne était de nature trop conciliante pour vivre heureux auprès d'un homme qui ne saurait peut-être pas assez prendre soin de lui, de loin trop naïf pour comprendre la réaction de son mari lorsque celui-ci réaliserait que la personne qu'il avait épousé n'était contre toute attente pas une femme, et bien trop doux pour chercher à s'imposer parmi les nombreuses courtisanes d'un seigneur.

Il aurait fallut le protéger du désir des hommes mais paradoxalement, le cadet était celui que You aimait le plus habiller, soignant son maquillage avec la précision d'un artiste, arrangeant ses robes à la perfection. Il avait toujours eu un penchant inavouable pour ce corps souple et mince, presque frêle, doté pourtant d'une force et d'un charisme hors du commun. Il ressentait même parfois un peu de culpabilité, un peu de honte lorsque ses doigts s'attardaient un peu trop sur la peau de cet androgyne pour qui le maquilleur nourrissait des sentiments bien complexes, à mis chemin entre l'affection d'un père et le désir d'un amant.

Les pas d'un jeune chevalier sur les pavés de la rue principale tirèrent You de ses pensées, signalant enfin l'arrivée imminente du suzerain. Un jeune homme se tenait devant eux, tenant son cheval par la bride tandis qu'une petite escorte s'approchait, précédant de peu la monture du seigneur. Celui-ci sauta à terre avec une certaine élégance, confiant son étalon à un valet, avant de s'approcher des trois baronnes qui attendaient sa visite avec une nervosité visible.

"C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer enfin, Mana," murmura-t-il d'une voix veloutée mais pas particulièrement grave, son ton évoquant celui d'un séducteur très habitué à plaire. Il était légèrement plus grand que la moyenne, ses cheveux bouclés et coupés à mi-longueur encadrant un visage fier. Ses traits étaient fins mais indéniablement masculins, charismatiques, et son regard était si perçant que même Mana frémit nerveusement lorsque le jeune suzerain s'approcha pour s'incliner et lui baiser la main.

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'aîné de se troubler pour si peu, à fortiori devant un homme plus jeune que lui, mais ce jeune seigneur avait quelque chose d'intimidant. L'androgyne glissa un regard vers You qui semblait tout aussi impressionné par la prestance du nouveau venu, les deux hommes partageant la même pensée; les choses étaient vouées à changer radicalement avec l'arrivée sur le trône de ce suzerain.

Celui-ci salua ensuite Kaya, s'inclinant plus bas encore que devant Mana, probablement pour prouver sa galanterie à une des deux "baronnes" qu'il envisageait d'épouser. Kaya n'esquissa pas le moindre sourire et déglutit nerveusement, trop intimidé, une réaction qui était chez lui fort inhabituelle. Puis le seigneur se tourna vers le dernier des trois frères et lui prit la main avec douceur, y posant ses lèvres, sa voix s'élevant à nouveau dans le silence.

"Même les plus belles roses de mes terres n'ont pas votre beauté," murmura le jeune homme en relevant son regard pour croiser celui du cadet, dont les joues rosirent légèrement. "C'est un honneur et un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin, Hizaki..." Le seigneur esquissa un petit sourire, se redressant finalement en frôlant presque le corps de l'androgyne. Celui-ci ferma les yeux à peine un instant, plus intimidé encore que l'avaient été ses frères, main il se reprit rapidement et rendit son salut à l'homme qui lui tenait toujours la main.

"Bienvenue sur nos terres, Seigneur Kamijo," souffla Hizaki, un sourire amical se dessinant sur ses lèvres, s'efforçant de contrôler sa voix pour la rendre aussi féminine que possible. Kamijo inclina la tête en signe de gratitude et laissa finalement les doigts du blond glisser hors des siens, ne se privant pas d'admirer ouvertement les traits délicats de l'androgyne...

A quelques pas de là, You savait qu'il détestait déjà cet homme.


	3. Lunar Eclipse

**Titre : **Race Wish

**Chapitres :** 03/??

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon/AU

**Disclaimer : **Les membres de la Sherow Artists Society ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Note :** Etant donné que les "baronnes" ne le sont pas vraiment, j'ai essayé d'utiliser des pronoms féminins pour les désigner lorsqu'elles sont vues à travers les yeux de quelqu'un qui ne connait pas leur petit... secret. J'espère que ça ne fait pas trop bizarre...

**Note (bis) :** J'ai conscience que cette fic présente un peu Hizaki comme quelqu'un de trop "parfait". Je vais essayer de lui coller des défauts mais vu mon adoration pour lui, ça risque d'être délicat. **  
**

* * *

Hizaki referma derrière lui la porte de la grande salle, quittant le repas plus tôt que ses frères. Mana était probablement enmuré dans son mutisme habituel, observant les faits et gestes de chacun comme le faisait parfois You, et Kaya avait semblé depuis le début du dessert complètement passionné par sa conversation avec Kamijo.

Hizaki ne savait trop quoi penser du nouvel arrivant. Il avait de la prestance, un certain charisme qui mettait mal à l'aise même les plus assurés, et il semblait être un excellent orateur ainsi qu'un séducteur d'exception à en juger par l'attitude de Kaya qui se montrait rarement aussi enthousiaste auprès d'un inconnu. Les seuls à ne pas avoir manifesté leur joie lors de l'arrivée du seigneur étaient Mana et You, les deux personnes en qui Hizaki avait le plus confiance, si bien qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir encore des doutes.

"Baronne, vous sortez ?" s'enquit la voix d'un des officiers du château, debout près d'une des fenêtres voisines. L'androgyne hocha la tête et son regard passa du visage de l'officier à celui d'un jeune chevalier, sans doute à peine plus âgé que lui, qu'il avait cru voir dans l'escorte de Kamijo. Celui-ci s'inclina aussitôt, brièvement, et Hizaki lui adressa un sourire qui fit rougir les joues du jeune homme.

"Passez une bonne soirée, Yuki," murmura l'androgyne en reportant son attention sur l'officier qui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Yuki était une des très rares personnes à être dans le secret de sa naissance, ayant éduqué Mana au maniement des armes à l'époque où celui-ci était encore destiné à recevoir les enseignements réservés aux hommes. Le chevalier ne sembla pas particulièrement étonné d'entendre la voix assez grave d'Hizaki, malgré l'habitude qu'avait celui-ci d'adopter un timbre de voix plus féminin.

L'androgyne salua finalement les deux hommes et descendit lentement les escaliers, avant de pousser les lourdes portes du château donnant sur la cour. Hizaki leva les yeux vers les étoiles et sourit, humant le parfum d'herbe mouillée et de mystère qui embaumait la nuit fraichement tombée. Il n'y avait presque plus personne aux alentours, seulement quelques soldats chargés de monter la garde et une poignée d'artisans encore occupés à démonter les tables de bois sur lesquelles il exposaient leur marchandise pour le bon plaisir des nobles du château.

L'androgyne s'avança vers une de ces échoppes éphémères, visiblement déserte, qui ne semblait proposer en tout et pour tout qu'une poignée de sculptures taillées dans une pierre dont la blancheur était mise en valeur par la lueur de la lune. Hizaki se pencha légèrement pour observer de plus près ces sculptures pâles, intrigué par la poudre qui semblait se détacher de la pierre. Les visages taillés à même le calcaire étaient pour la plupart assez curieux, arborant des expressions si vides et figées qu'ils en semblaient presque vivants -- vivants à la manière de fantômes blafards se détachant dans la pénombre du plan de travail du sculpteur.

Hizaki leva la main, timidement, mettant sur le compte de la fraicheur nocturne le frisson qui parcourut sa colone vertébrale lorsque son index la pierre d'un visage. Il descendit sa main le long de la tempe sculptée avec une légère appréhension, puis il se redressa pour constater qu'une fine couche de poussière blanche s'était déposée sur le bout de ses doigts.

"Vous désirez quelque chose ?" s'enquit soudain une voix tout près de l'androgyne. Hizaki tressaillit et se retourna, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, comme s'il s'attendait à voir une des sculptures prendre vie pour lui parler. Un jeune homme se tenait derrière lui, visiblement l'artiste qui avait réalisé les sculptures de l'échoppe, à en juger par ses cheveux et ses vêtements rendus gris pâles par la poussière. "Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai fait peur," s'excusa immédiatement le sculpteur en voyant la réaction de l'androgyne. Celui-ci sourit, l'air plus soulagé qu'autre chose, la respiration encore un peu rapide à cause de la frayeur qu'il venait d'avoir.

"Désolé, je--" commença Hizaki, utilisant sans s'en rendre compte une voix beaucoup trop grave et masculine pour être celle d'une femme. Il s'interrompit et plaqua sa main sur ses lèvres, se raclant rapidement la gorge avant de reprendre, le rouge aux joues. "Je.. Je ne vous avais pas vu," murmura l'androgyne sans plus oser croiser le regard de son interlocuteur. "Vous êtes le sculpteur de ces oeuvres ?"

"Certaines ont été faites par mon père," répondit le jeune homme de l'échoppe sans paraître trop troublé par la voix qu'avait d'abord prit Hizaki. Il contourna la table où étaient alignées ses oeuvres pour passer la main sur le visage sculpté qu'avait touché Hizaki, en essuyant la poussière, un sourire attendrit aux lèvres comme s'il chérissait ses créations autant que ses propres enfants. "Désirez-vous que je sculpte quelque chose pour vous ?"

L'androgyne releva les yeux vers le sculpteur, légèrement surpris par sa proposition, s'attendant plutôt à une remarque acerbe sur le secret que sa voix trop grave avait trahi. Mais le jeune artisan ne semblait pas le moins du monde hostile, même s'il observait Hizaki avec un intérêt visible, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre quelque chose. Le regard que le sculpteur portait sur son corps fit un instant rougir le blond mais il se reprit bien vite, hochant la tête, forçant un sourire à se former sur ses lèvres délicatement maquillées.

"Que dois-je sculpter pour vous, ..baron ?" demanda le jeune homme d'une voix amusée, contournant à nouveau la table pour revenir auprès d'Hizaki. Celui-ci tressaillit à nouveau et baissa les yeux, n'osant répondre, terrifié à l'idée que qui que ce soit d'autre découvre la vérité. Le sculpteur pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de croiser le regard de l'androgyne, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres; la réaction de l'androgyne prouvait sa virilité mieux que mille discours.

"Désirez-vous un visage ?" proposa l'artisan d'une voix plus douce que nécessaire, cherchant à montrer à Hizaki que le secret qu'il venait de découvrir l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Le blond releva finalement la tête, évitant toujours soigneusement le regard du sculpteur, qui dût poser un doigt sous le menton de l'androgyne pour le forcer à lui faire à nouveau face. Hizaki rougit, surpris de voir à quel point les yeux du jeune homme étaient clairs, leur couleur bleu-gris rappelant celle de l'eau froide des lacs du fiefs dans lesquels le baron aimait autrefois se baigner.

"Je.. Je voudrais un oiseau," répondit timidement l'androgyne, n'essayant plus de parler doucement pour maitriser sa voix trop grave. Le sculpteur lui inspirait confiance et le troublait d'une manière que le blond n'avait encore jamais connue, leurs visages si proches qu'Hizaki sentait presque le souffle calme de l'artisan contre sa peau. Celui-ci resta immobile quelques instants, l'air pensif, comme s'il étudiait le visage de l'androgyne pour tenter de décrypter ses pensées, puis il se détourna et retourna à sa table de travail, brisant soudain le charme qui s'était installé entre eux.

"Un.. un oiseau de proie, serait-ce possible ?" s'enquit le blond, reprenant une voix plus féminine comme pour reprendre contenance. Le sculpteur hocha distraitement la tête, visiblement plongé dans ses pensées alors qu'il fixait un bloc de pierre encore vierge pour prévoir la manière dont il faudrait le tailler.

"Ce sera prêt dans quelques jours probablement," répondit l'artisan en reportant son attention sur Hizaki, l'air soudain plus vivant et attentif. Il se pencha sur sa table de travail, un petit sourire amical revenant au coin de ses lèvres, ne quittant pas des yeux le baron androgyne qui lui faisait face. "J'espère que... vous me pardonnerez pour mon impolitesse, baronne," s'excusa le jeune homme en inclinant doucement la tête en gage de soumission, malgré le sourire qui ornait toujours son visage. Hizaki porta sa main à ses lèvres pour réprimer un petit rire, les yeux plissés par l'amusement, soudain bien plus à l'aise avec cet homme qu'il connaissait pourtant à peine.

"Comment vous appelez-vous ?" demanda l'androgyne en appuyant ses doigts contre le plan de travail du sculpteur, tout près de là où était posée la main de celui-ci. L'artisan recula, visiblement un peu surpris, et il s'inclina en signe de respect avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix moins assurée qu'à l'ordinaire.

"On m'appelle Juka, baronne," murmura le sculpteur en joignant ses mains derrière son dos pour ne plus avoir à sentir celles d'Hizaki posées sur la table tout près des siennes. Il avait voulu taquiner l'androgyne par jeu et se retrouvait pris à son propre piège, maintenant que le blond faisait preuve de plus d'audace -- une qualité qui avait toujours fait défaut à Juka. Hizaki s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose lorsque le grincement des portes du château retentit, brisant le silence de la nuit, alors qu'une silhouette s'avançait dans la cour d'un pas vif.

Le blond se tourna vers le nouveau venu, qui ne les avait probablement pas aperçu à cause de l'obscurité, et se mordit pensivement la lèvre. "Je reviendrais demain..." assura l'androgyne d'une voix plus basse qu'auparavant avant de se hâter vers l'homme qui traversait la cour et qui semblait chercher quelque chose.

Kamijo avait quitté la salle de réception quelques minutes à peine auparavant, mandé par un des gardes du palais qui s'inquiétait de savoir où se trouvait la cadette de leurs baronnes. Le suzerain avait sauté sur l'occasion, proposant tout naturellement son aide, autant pour se faire bien voir des soldats de son fief que pour avoir l'occasion d'être seul avec une des beautés qu'il convoitait. Il avait cherché dans la salon et la bibliothèque, même jusque sur les remparts, avant de se rendre dans la cour à peine éclairée par la lueur de la lune, cherchant du regard une silhouette blonde.

"Seigneur Kamijo..." murmura une voix surprise et quelque peu ennuyée, provenant de derrière le suzerain. "Vous n'êtes pas au repas ?" Kamijo se retourna et avisa Hizaki qui s'avançait vers lui de sa démarche calme et gracieuse, les lèvres plissées en une moue timide et réprobatrice, semblant signifier que le brun venait d'interrompre quelque chose. Celui s'approcha et posa sa main sur le bras de la baronne, la guidant doucement vers les portes du château, remarquant aussitôt la façon dont les épaules de la cadette se crispèrent au contact des doigts du noble.

"Kaya vous cherchait," répondit Kamijo d'une voix plus suave qu'à l'ordinaire, comme s'il tentait de mettre plus mal à l'aise encore la silhouette blonde dont il distinguait à peine les traits dans la pénombre. "Mais peut-être souhaiteriez-vous rester un peu dehors ? M'accompagner sur les remparts par exemple... que je puisse profiter de la beauté de la nuit en compagnie d'une femme plus belle encore ?" Hizaki détourna le regard mais rougit à peine, hochant finalement la tête sans prononcer un mot. Le suzerain l'avait déjà remarqué durant le repas et c'était un des traits de la cadette qu'il trouvait le plus attachant; ses longs silences, aussi prudes en apparence que ceux de Mana pouvaient être inquiétants.

Kamijo hocha la tête à son tour, ses doigts glissant le long du bras de la baronne pour lui prendre galamment la main, satisfait de la manière dont Hizaki parut à nouveau se troubler. Il esquissa un sourire au visage de sa nouvelle conquête et celle-ci y répondit d'une manière plus mesurée et féminine avant de suivre le jeune suzerain jusqu'aux escaliers menant aux remparts, tandis que le brun essuyait du bout des doigts, intrigué, un peu de poussière de calcaire restée sur le menton et la lèvre inférieure de l'androgyne.


End file.
